Big, Bad Wolverine
by aranenumenesse
Summary: “This big, bad Wolverine eats little girls like you for breakfast… Rogan. Sequel to The Legend.


"How did we do?"

"Fine. Just fine…"

"Tired?"

"Yeah. These assholes weren't worth the time or effort… I think we should start moving on."

She pulled the plug from the sink, letting the sudsy water down to drain and wiped her hands to a towel before turning to look at Logan who had just walked in. It was the same every night. He fought, she helped in the kitchen, and at the end of the evening they got paid.

Logan was sitting at the table, just staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just appreciating what I see…"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Get over here, woman."

"What if I don't?"

"You're making me to walk all the way there?"

"No. I'm making you walk all they way back to our room."

"Marie…"

"Don't you 'Marie' me, mister. Last night we ended up making out on that table and Burt didn't much appreciate."

"Fuck Burt."

"I'd rather fuck you, but if you insist…"

She squeaked when Logan bolted from the chair, sending it clattering over the floor behind him, and suddenly she was pinned between him and the sink, his hands clasped over her hips.

"Burt won't be getting anywhere near you, little girl…"

"Logan…"

His lips latched over hers and one strong hand rose to cradle the back of her skull, fingers tangling to the thick and long mane of shiny chocolate. He tasted of whiskey and tobacco, not completely unpleasant combination when it was tinged with salty lust and longing.

"It's little girl now, is that so?"

"Yeah… And you want to know what I do with little girls like you?"

"Uh-huh…"

He twirled her around, bending her over the sink and nuzzling her neck.

"This big, bad Wolverine eats little girls like you for breakfast… Lunch… Dinner… And especially for supper…"

"Oh, God, Logan! No…"

"Oh, yeah…"

He had been sliding down her back, nuzzling and nibbling until his fingers slid under the waistband of her jeans and suddenly she was naked from the waist down, and there was very pleased Logan kneeling behind her, kneading and licking her buttocks and planting soft kisses to the backs of her thighs. She tried to straighten up, but one strong hand resting on her lower back stopped her from moving and she could feel his warm breath feathering over her already moist mound.

"Logan, please… What if… If… Oh… What about Burt?"

"He's gone. Left us to close the doors. That's it, darling…"

She whimpered and bit her knuckles when she felt his tongue sweeping over her crevice. One hand snaked between her thighs and the cupboard, parting her legs some more as his fingers started circling her clit.

"Oh, Logan…"

"You're so wet… Jesus, I could come just watching you…"

Her knees buckled when she felt his tongue darting quickly in to her core. Warm and slick, little raspy. His fingers kept dancing over her clit.

"You taste so good…"

She was beyond coherent thought already when Logan suddenly changed tactics, replacing his mouth and tongue with his fingers which he plunged deep in to her core, fingerfucking her slowly, making sure he rubbed from all the right places. Her mouth opened for scream, but then Logan was there, one hand clamping over her lips, his back pressed against her and fingers of his other hand still working in her. She could smell herself on his breath when he leaned closer and licked her earlobe.

"Keep it in, Marie… Keep it in. Don't come yet."

And just like that he was gone. At the table, lifting up the chair that had fallen earlier, and she had to grasp the edges of the sink to stay upright.

"Why… Wha… Logan, you can't leave me like this!"

"I can. I will. Wait like a good little girl and you can have more when we get back home."

"Asshole…"

"Keep that up and you're not getting anything…"

She pulled her panties and jeans up, flinching when the seam of the jeans chafed against her swollen folds. Why on earth she had chosen this particular night to wear her newest pair of jeans? Denim was tight and rigid, unlike with her older pair. She nearly came to the spot when she stepped towards Logan who was looking none the different than her, sporting a huge, throbbing bulge at the front of his Levi's.

"Are you sure that you can wait until we get back home?"

She swayed closer to him, rubbing her breasts against his arm, cupping his crotch and sliding her fingers over hard ridge of his cock. Logan grasped her palm and pressed it tighter against him, letting out a strangled moan.

"No… Not sure at all…"

"Then why wait?"

"For once I'd like to do it properly. Long, hot bath first… Fool around a bit, then go to bed and have a long, nice f…"

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

* * *

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To my car?"

"Uh-huh… You're riding with me tonight, darling…"

Logan hauled her against his chest, grasping her buttocks and grinding his denim clad erection against her stomach. She wriggled against him and reached to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling his head lower and licked his lower lip.

"I'm riding with you later… But I need my car tomorrow. I promised to Burt to come and do a shift in the morning."

"I cancelled it. When I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk straight, let alone get up early for work."

"Logan! We need the money!"

"We don't need money as much as I need you. Stop arguing, Marie. You're riding with me."

"But…"

"What will it take to shut your mouth? A gag? A good and solid spanking?"

"How about both?"

"Jesus Christ, darling… Just get on the bike before I fucking molest you right here."

She slid behind Logan, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face between his shoulderblades. Closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of leather and tobacco. Her hands slid lower until they were resting on the saddle, between Logan's thighs, her fingers brushing against his cock every time he moved.

"You know… We'd get back home much faster and safer if you stopped groping me."

"Safer? Since when have you started worrying about safety when you ride this monster?"

"Since I started giving you rides. I know, I know, we both heal. But it still hurts like a bitch when you crack your skull open or snap your arm in half. Do us both a favor and keep your hands above the beltline, okay?"

"Fine…"

She hooked her thumbs to the belt loops of his jeans, rubbing the muscles of his lower abdomen for the good measure. Logan gasped.

"Marie. What did I just tell you?"

"You were serious?"

"No, I was just joking. Let's get going and get our skulls cracked just for the hell of it. It'll be fun as hell to see which one recovers from the brain damage first!"

"Okey-dokey. Moving my hands now."

"And don't go getting any bright ideas while I'm driving…"

"Trust me. My ideas are far from bright right now…"

"Can we just get going now?"

"Uh… No?"

"Why the hell not?"

"…I need to pee…"

"Fuck. You can pee in your pants for all I care."

He revved the engine, turning from the parking lot to a small path in the forest. A short cut that would save them half an hour it would have taken if he had chosen the main road. He could hear Marie squeaking from the surprise and her hands clasped tighter around his waist when the bike skidded slightly in the mud.

"You're just a big meanie…"

"What was that?"

"I said that you're mean!"

"And proud of it, darling!"

"Fuck you!"

"As soon as we get home!"

It was late spring. There were still small banks of snow here and there, but the terrain was mostly bare from it, covered with slippery mud and dead leaves. He could smell the fresh sap rising to the trees. It wouldn't take long from new leaves to uncurl from their protective cocoons.

Sudden loud crashing sound echoing from the darkness surrounding them made him stop the bike and cut the engine. He scanned their surroundings and whistled low when his eyes landed to the source of the noise.

"Would you look at that…"

"What?"

"Over there. On that small clearing…"

"Oh… Wow…"

They sat in silence, watching a triangle playing out right in front of them. A moose, doe, was grazing at the clearing, chewing on fresh twigs and dry hay. Two bucks were fighting over the doe, their paddle-like horns clashing together as they shook their heads, their breath escaping in to the night with loud puffs and huffs, hooves pounding to the ground and spilling muddy snow everywhere.

"Aren't they… Little late?"

"Very late. Or extremely early. They usually have calves already."

"They don't usually fight like this, do they?"

"Not this aggressively. Smaller ones usually run before they get hurt. That little guy is persistent."

"Oh, I hate this…"

"You don't want to watch?"

"No, it's not that… It's like watching those nature shows from Discovery. The ones where you see lions attack some poor zebra, and all you want to do is to run there and chase them away, stop them hurting that zebra."

"Lions need to eat as well…"

"Can we just get going?"

"Sure."

They slid off from the bike and started trudging forward; not wanting to disturb the moose any more than it was necessary. It took them a little longer to reach the motel than Logan had planned, but it didn't matter. Those moose had offered a welcome distraction from the burn in the pit of his stomach, and he could actually think past his cock now.

"We have stayed in here long enough. I think it's time to hit the road."

"When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible. Burt told me that some people have been asking about me. Who I am. What am I doing. Where do I live. And when that starts to happen… It's no good."

"Do we have time or should we leave right now?"

"We have time. I was thinking we could stay until the end of this week. Gather supplies and stuff. There's that cabin I won last week in the cage. We could head up there next and see what is it like."

"That sounds nice…"

"Does it?"

"Yes. You, me… All alone in the middle of nowhere… Cozy fire and a bearskin rug in front of it…"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of things? We haven't even seen the place yet and…"

She silenced him by grasping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him close enough to kiss him.

"Don't be an ass, Logan. A girl can dream, can't she?"

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing. The place probably needs thorough renovating, or even more likely it craves a can of gasoline and a matchstick…"

"I got you a can of gasoline right here, and I think your matchstick is more than ready to go…"

He swallowed and closed his eyes when Marie grasped his wrist, guiding his hand between her thighs and cupped his crotch simultaneously. She felt hot, and the denim of her jeans was damp already. He snaked his fingers to the front pocket of her jeans, snatching the key to their room from there.

"If we're ever going to get in to that bathtub, we need to hurry…"

* * *

"A matchstick?"

"It's just a figure of speech, Logan."

"Does this feel like a matchstick to you?"

"Uh… Nope. Nothing stick-like in it…"

"Oh, shit… Harder…"

He was leaning against the brim of the bathtub, still fully clothed, zipper of his jeans open and Marie's hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. She was stroking him slowly but firmly, every once and a while loosening the pressure and letting just her nails scrape lightly over the sensitive head of his cock. The tub was filling behind him with steaming water, but somehow it felt pointless to bother with it. Sure, he was curious, and wanted Marie to have a good time, but the truth was that neither of them needed or even wanted long and heated foreplay. It was foreplay enough for them, and exception to the norm if they managed to get out of their clothes and horizontal before he was pounding in to her.

He cracked his eyes open and nearly swallowed his tongue when Marie leaned down and her pink tongue laved over the tip of his cock, polishing off small beads of precum, and she turned to smile at him smacking her lips.

"You taste so good… I think I'm going to try and see if there's more of that…"

"Believe me… Keep that up and there will be a hell of a lot more for you to lick off soon enough…"

He grit his teeth and closed his eyes when her lips wrapped around his cock and her cheeks hollowed slightly. His heart was skipping beats and all the blood in his veins felt like it was heading to the direction of her hot and wet mouth, rushing to greet her talented tongue as it swirled and laved while she sucked.

"Ah… Ma… Marie?"

„Mmhmh?"

„You have to... You have to stop… Stop that, darling…"

"Why?"

"We're getting in to this bathtub and soak for a while."

"As soon as I'm ready…"

She smirked and returned her attention to his cock, licking it from the base to the tip, kneading his balls gently and licking greedily the salty, clear drops leaking from him. He reached to turn off the faucet before the tub spilled over and forced her to let go of him before standing up.

"Lo-gan…"

"Fuck, Marie… I'd like nothing more than to let you finish, but it'll be better if we do it this way."

"Better? Better than when you took me in the cage that one night?"

"Uh…"

"Better than last night on the table?"

"Um… Yeah?"

"Better than when I sucked you off just before it was your turn to get in to the cage?"

"Marie…"

"I don't need candles and silk sheets, Logan! I need you!"

She shoved him hard. Hard enough to send him stumbling backwards and he landed in to the full bathtub with great splash, water rushing over the brim. For a moment he just laid there, clothes soaked through, wet strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Then grunted and reached for her, grasping her hips and pulling her after him to straddle his hips.

"You want to play rough, is that it?"

"No rough. But I want to play with you. This… This is nice. Nice of you to try something different for a while. But can we stop screwing around and just fuck?"

"We can, little girl. We can…"

They started tearing off their soaked clothes, a task hard enough when the cloth was sticking to their skin now even harder in the restricted space of the tub, but finally there was a heavy pile of denim and flannel next to the tub, and she was grinding her slick folds against his straining cock, whimpering when the swollen tip of it bumped against her clitoris.

"As I said before… I need the best…"

Her shaky whisper ended to a strangled moan when he grasped her hips and impaled her core. His head drooped backwards as her muscles clenched around him. It took a moment from both of them to calm down, and they sat in the hot water unmoving, not even breathing, just adjusting to the feel of each other.

"You're so fucking tight… I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No… This is good… Very good…"

She leaned lower and nibbled his lips. His tongue darted to taste hers quickly and she started rolling her hips, grinding against him to get him even deeper in to her.

"Wait… Wait, honey…"

"What is it now?"

"We shouldn't be… There's condom in the pocket of my jeans…"

She nudged against him, making him gasp and let go of her hips in fear of her ting her, his fingers grasping the brim of the tub instead.

"I'm ready… I want to have kids, as long as they're yours…"

"Is… Is that so?"

"Yes. Do you?"

He couldn't find the right words. He cupped her face with his both palms instead, drawing her close enough to kiss her and started flexing his hips, his cock sliding almost completely out of her before sinking back in. Slow and gentle pace was good for a while, but eventually he started to struggle to get up, holding her against him, his cock lodged deep inside of her hot and slick core.

"Where are we… Going? Logan?"

"To the bed… I need more leverage…"

But the bed seemed to be too far, few steps it would take to get them there would take for eternity, so he pushed her against the wall, hooking his hands from under her knees, nearly coming to the spot when he got a good look at himself, her tight little pussy wrapped around his cock, dribbling wet from her own juices and the bathwater. He averted his gaze from the sight and latched his lips around her left nipple, worrying the rock-hard pebble with his teeth, wincing slightly when Marie arched her back and grasped a firm hold of his wet hair.

"What about the bed?"

"Too far… This good for you?"

"The best… You're not going to break me, go harder…"

His hands slid little awkwardly to grasp her shoulders from behind, pulling her to a slightly hunched position and he slammed his cock in to her with brute force, making her scream from pleasure. Her fingers landed on his shoulders, sliding over his back and curled tightly over his clenching buttocks, nails digging in and breaking the skin. He snarled and bit the crook of her neck in retaliation. Holding on even when her nails started to make their way upward, drawing bleeding furrows along his back. He was going to get as deep in to her as possible and fill her to the brim. She was his. There was no question of it. She had come to look for him, she had gotten him, and he was going to give her everything there was to give.


End file.
